A Little Part Of Me Still Hopes
by demented bunny
Summary: A brotherly bonding moment between Edward and Emmett, explaining why Edward turned down all those womens offers. Very sweet. Not a slash.


**This is a brotherly one shot between Emmett and Edward, no romance between the two, this is not a lemon though its kind of fluffy. **

**This is set pre twilight and before Jasper and Alice joins the family.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: My gummy bears got taken away for plotting to steal twilight now I don't have twilight or gummy bears :)**

**EMMETT POV**

I pushed the dead carcass away, having drained the young buck dry.

I had overdone it again and was feeling slightly uncomfortable, as I could feel the fresh blood sloshing around in my otherwise empty stomach.

I was reciting the passé compose in French over and over. As I tried to decide whether or not to approach the subject I had in mind.

Edward shot me a look, with raised eyebrows.

I had asked Edward to hunt with me especially, so I could talk to him.

I was never usually interested in complex matters such as this, but then everything with Edward was complex.

My newest brother, Edward.

I still didn't know much about him. Obviously I knew of his powers, how he was changed, the little bit of his human life he had told Esme and Carlisle of, his views on many things, and that he had only once left Esme and Carlisle's side to hunt humans, he never spoke of this himself.

But I felt as though I didn't truly know him.

He always kept a careful distance from everyone including the people he considered family.

He was so controlled and I could not recall having seen him once lose his composure, he was always so calm, so collected.

And I knew from what my Rose had told me that he blamed himself, tortured himself for his sins no matter how small or inevitable. Even though the one thing he punished himself for beyond all others was the thing in which he had no control over.

This I had seen for myself.

I don't think I had ever seen him smile, not really, not genuinely.

He seemed so lonely, like the odd man out.

When I arrived he was even more distant, according to Rose.

I think perhaps he was jealous, not of my being with Rosalie but I think of once again being alone, having to be the only one to watch happy couples and know the pain of watching something he had yet to experience but longed for so greatly.

Pulling me out of my reverie Edward turned to me "Just say it Emmett, whatever it is you dragged me out here for just say it", he sighed.

I let out a breath and sat down on a log. Edward took a seat beside me but stared straight ahead, avoiding eye contact.

"Edward?", I said slowly, reluctantly I didn't know how he would react to my question.

"Yes Emmett?" he asked turning to me.

"I wanted to ask…." I trailed off; I had no idea how to phrase my question, I wasn't exactly the most subtle of people.

Edward looked at me expectantly. "Edward I wanted to ask you…. about Tanya?", I said nervously, I didn't want to offend my brother.

Edward smiled grimly "I see, you want to know why I turned her down?".

"And all the others", I mumbled "I don't get it Edward wouldn't you be happier if ….. you had someone?".

"Do you really think so Emmett?", he seemed to be thinking carefully "Do you think you could be happy, with say… one of the Denali sisters?".

"What's your point Edward? The Denali sisters are great and anyway… I have Rose", I replied, confused.

"Yes but if you didn't have Rosalie, do you think you could be happy with just anyone?".

"But…", I trailed off, I could see his point but still.

"But it's just it seems like you don't even give yourself a chance, like you don't even believe you can have that, that you can feel that", I said glancing at him quickly, he was frowning.

"Well, That's probably because…. I do feel that way", he said, staring down at the ground.

"Then why? Why turn down Tanya, or those other women? At least then you would have… someone", I asked perplexed.

"Well that's probably because…" he searched a moment for the words "You see existing for so long without love…. Makes it difficult to, imagine ever having it", I nodded, that at least made sense I could understand that, to an extent but it didn't exactly answer my question.

"But", he continued "There's a little part of me that still… hopes".

"That hopes that maybe someday I will have love, that someday maybe, I will have someone".

"And it's that little part of me that refuses to accept those women because that little part of me still hopes that there is someone out there for me, and only me", he said seeming to struggle for words.

"I don't want to let that pass me by", he whispered.

Edward smiled a tight smile and stood up "Let's get home".

I stayed a little longer, staring up at the sky imagining patterns in the clouds.

I felt as if I knew my brother better and I knew that one day Edward would find his love, someone who was meant for him, someone with whom he could give his heart and soul and be truly happy.

And as I sat there I vowed that from that day on a little part of me would hope along with Edward.

**Review please.**

**So what do you think? There isn't enough bonding moments between these too.**

**Review please.**


End file.
